This invention relates in general to computer data processing design and more specifically to a system using a compiled data flow language to define a data path in a co-processing system.
Today's computer system architecture designs are often designed with a trade off of flexibility (e.g., configurability or adaptability) versus speed. In general, if an architecture provides greater flexibility in, for example, its data flow, processor operations, memory addressing, bus accesses, etc., the speed at which a the system can operate may be compromised.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system having flexibility while still maintaining high speed.